The primary objective of this proposed action research project is to study how institutional barriers prevent minorities, particularly Hispanics, from participating on an equal basis in the benefits of the employment sphere and how these barriers can be effectively overcome. The project will focus on one of the three major organizations in Dade County described in the proposal. Utilizing a structural systems consultation approach to its activity with the organization the project should promote greater institutional sensitivity in the recruitment, hiring, training and promotion of minorities, as well as improve inter-ethnic/inter-racial relations amongst different groups. The research design will be based on a data feedback model that will include data collection, analysis interpretation and implementation as part of three programmatic phases: Assessment, Intervention-Restructuring and Post-Assessment. The Assessment and Post-Assessment Phase will utilize analysis of the organization's statistical breakdown of minority positions as the basis for assessing the effectiveness of the program in producing the desired outcomes.